


New Year's Ed

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Edd's emotions are reeling as he thinks back to a certain moment that happened at midnight of last year between him and Eddy. With these urges surfacing, Edd is at a loss of what to do of them. It doesn't help that Eddy goads him on...





	New Year's Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Because I, unfortunately, couldn't put together a Christmas story on time, I figured to put out the next best thing! New Year's Eve! So I hope that you guys enjoy this little onesie and that it'll kickstart 2019 on the right foot!

Nazz’s annual New Year’s Eve party was going off without so much as a hiccup thus far. This was thanks to the fact that not many attendees were present. It was just the cul-de-sac, the Kanker sisters, and maybe a few of her cheerleader squadmates with their boyfriends. This being mostly due to the fact that Reggie Luthor-Abernathy IV was hosting a HUGE party at his parents’ enormous house just outside of town. It was no wonder most of the school went to that or other parties going on.

 

Music was playing on Kevin’s fully-equipped sound system that he’d generously brought over, the television was of course tuned to the televised New Year’s Eve event going on in Times Square. Of which Nazz had gone two years before with her mom and some of her friends.

 

“Never again!” Nazz had said of the trip. She’d said it was too cold, too crowded, too noisy, and not a lot of opportunities to eat or use the bathroom during the festivities.

 

At the moment, Jimmy was dancing in the middle of the living room and twirling his sweater, while Sarah cheered him on. Rolf, although having no idea what Jimmy’s dance style was, joined in and made a general fool of himself. But Kevin’s encouragement soon led to the poor jock being pulled in by Rolf and doing a silly twirl together. A delighted Nazz was laughing and cheering on, before Rolf released Kevin and sent him half-flying into Nazz. The other cheerleader squadmates were laughing and slapping each other high-fives.

 

Jonny was sitting on the couch, bouncing happily as he watched the live feed of the NYE event, clearly eager for when the ball would drop. Where was Plank? He wasn’t even sure. But had a good feeling he didn’t WANT to know. Lee was parked near the punch table, sipping her drink and casting looks at some of the males present. She’d been dancing for a while, but was taking a break to rest her tired feet. Oftentimes she’d look around for her sisters, nod toward them, and then go back to her business. Marie, who had brought her keytar to play some music whenever asked, was currently testing some tunes on it while having some punch and chatting with Nazz the moment she was done dancing. May meanwhile was dancing with Ed, the two of them often gyrating or twirling together, with the strong, tall boy often picking her up. Jimmy would often stop his dancing and watch them, while sometimes offering Ed some tips.

 

Edd retrieved some more punch, then went back over to where Eddy was standing, and joined him in leaning against the wall. The latter of the two Eds had also been dancing earlier, but was taking a break of his own. Especially since it was now quarter to midnight. There’d be more time for dancing after the ball would drop!

 

“I’m surprised you aren’t still continuing to show Jimmy up,” Edd remarked with a chuckle as he sipped his drink.

 

“Hey, I may wanna show Curly up on the dance floor, but I gotta rest my legs and feet if I’m gonna make an epic comeback!” Eddy argued with a snicker. “Don’tcha always tell me it’s better to _preserve_ my strength before I pull out all the stops?”

 

Edd laughed, nodding in agreement, “You _have_ been paying attention, I’m appeased.”

 

“Shut up,” Eddy winked at him, leaning more against the wall and sipping his own drink. “I’m gonna make sure to start off next year with all the good stuff!”

 

“I would be very concerned if you didn’t,” Edd smirked a little and winked in return. He exhaled, relaxing his posture a little more, “It certainly has been quite a year, hasn’t it?”

 

Eddy nodded in agreement, glancing out at the others for a moment and then looking back at him. “You betcha, Sockhead! Bet next year’s gonna be WAY better.”

 

“I’m truly hoping,” Edd murmured as his thoughts then wandered to the previous year. Or rather, last year this very night. But he shook them off for now. “Can you believe we’re soon going to be making college applications?”

 

At the corner of his eye, he noticed Eddy grimacing slightly, and understood. He then grinned a little, clearly trying to cover it up.

 

“Don’t worry about that, we don’t gotta send ‘em out till March!” Eddy then said, waving it off.

 

“True, but it always helps to be prepared,” Edd stated.

 

Eddy shrugged, looking out over to where Ed was still dancing with May, “You don’t gotta worry, since me and Ed are goin’ to that community college over in the city!”

 

“I don’t worry, I hear that school is a very fine choice and I’m absolutely certain will nurture and benefit you and Ed beautifully,” Edd nodded slowly. “I suppose I just want to make the right choice.”

 

He himself was still divided on which college he wanted to attend. Not to mention the pressure from his parents to go to Harvard, but he knew was going to be out of the question. No, he couldn’t let them tear him apart from Ed and Eddy. No matter how hard they were attempting to bribe him. No amount of waived tuition and scholarships were going to change his mind in the slightest.

 

Edd knew full well that he was going to narrow it down to two. It was already hard enough deciding which of the two he wanted to attend, since they both had wonderful biology programs. Oh well, he would worry about that later. At least when he was a little more sober than right now.

 

“Never mind that, Double D! Focus on the now! The new year’s comin’ up!” Eddy grinned, elbowing him in the side. “You’re gonna say goodbye to the past and hello to the new you!”

 

Rolling his eyes playfully, Edd sipped his drink once more, “Eddy, I’m not going to feel any different than I am right now by the time midnight occurs. Change is gradual, not instantaneous.”

 

Chuckling, Eddy sipped his punch, and then shot a saucy smirk in Edd’s direction. It was, unfortunately, starting to make Edd’s stomach fill with butterflies.

 

“I think you were feelin’ WAY different by midnight last year, Sockhead,” Eddy purred in a rather suggestive tone.

 

Eyes going wide, Edd felt his cheeks turn red and his entire stomach flip flop. Was Eddy referring to _that_? He had to have been. What else would it be? With his breath quickening, Edd leaned against the wall and attempted to calm himself.

 

Right then, Eddy laughed and tapped his shoulder, “Relax Double D, I’m just playin’ around! No need to turn into a human tomato!”

 

Oh. Of course he was. Edd trembled slightly and nodded, “Right, of course you were.”

 

He couldn’t help feeling at least a little bit disappointed. No wonder, the memory of what had occurred this time last year was now fresh in his mind. Then again, if Edd were being honest, he would think about it almost any chance he had. It was impossible not to. No matter how hard he tried to repress.

 

During the New Years Eve party of last year (that time thrown by Jimmy), he and Eddy were both not seeing anyone. A mix of alcohol and other kinds of feelings neither of them could explain led to them agreeing to kiss when the clock struck midnight.

 

And they did.

 

But it hadn’t stopped there.

 

It wasn’t just a simple New Years Kiss. Oh, no. It became far more than that. They’d _made out_ . Passionate, full-on, bodies-flushed-together making out. And, much to Edd’s embarrassment, he’d gotten aroused. But it was hard not to be when your attractive best friend was a _really good_ kisser.

 

Edd could distinctly recall every sensation, every touch, and of course the way he’d made sure to run to the nearest bathroom to compose himself. It was not fun having to conceal an erection in the middle of a party. Namely from said best friend. Try as he did not to think about it, not only did he do so, but he had to consider why. Why did they end up _making out_? It wasn’t necessary. It wasn’t part of the agreement (not that there were any rules about what kind of kissing they would do…) or anything. It just… happened.

 

But nothing came of it. They agreed never to speak of it again. That they were drunk. That it was the heat of the moment. That it didn’t matter. Of course things went back to normal after that. As much as possible, anyway. Edd just admittedly had moments of curiosity and doubt whenever they happened to be alone together. But with no way to approach the subject, let alone with any idea as to _why_ they would or what they would do about it, why even try?

 

Of course, there was the lingering question. Would he do it again?

 

Yes. He would.

 

Edd felt his cheeks get warmer again. He wanted to deny it. But he was very certain that if Eddy kissed him again, he’d make no resistance whatsoever. But then there would be the inevitable questions afterward. Edd never kissed anyone casually. He would want more than that. But that would mean ruining their friendship. That would mean questioning his sexuality far more than he was comfortable with. That would mean gauging how Eddy felt about it. That would mean getting into what Eddy’s sexuality was. There were far too many elements to consider.

 

But he wanted it… Edd felt his heart seize at the thought. He couldn’t deny how much he wanted it.

 

Looking among their peers, Edd caught Marie’s eye. She glanced toward Eddy, then back at him, and gave a very knowing smirk. Edd gulped. He knew what she meant, considering that she (along with Ed) were one of the only people he’d openly talked about the subject to. Since, thankfully, no one else saw them save for Ed and May. Marie had of course suggested the obvious, that maybe they ought to just bite the bullet and date. Edd had refused and spoke out many reasons why it wouldn’t work. All to a nonplussed Marie who had countered every one of his points with reasons why they _would_ if they just tried.

 

“Besides,” she’d said, giving him a smirk, “how do _you_ know Eddy doesn’t want it too? He’s into that playboy schtick but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be kissing you if he didn’t wanna.”

 

Edd regretted that conversation, but found it hard to argue against that.

 

“You feelin’ all right?” Eddy suddenly spoke up, breaking his train of thought. “Don’t you go all Silent Sam on me, Sockhead! What’s up?”

 

“Up?” Edd finally said, finding his voice. He cleared his throat and downed the rest of his drink, “Nothing really. I was simply just mulling over certain topics.”

 

“Yeah? Like what?” Eddy queried, raising an eyebrow.

 

Puzzled, Edd furrowed his brow, “Erm… What do you mean?”

 

“Whaddya mean, what do you mean?” Eddy repeated, snorting and shaking his head. “I’m askin’ what’s on your mind, stupid.”

 

“Oh! Oh, right… Well, nothing in particular…” Edd averted his gaze, “At least, nothing that you would find particularly interesting.”

 

But Eddy didn’t back down. He just looked at Edd, turned toward him a little bit, and gave a smirk, “C’mon, try me.”

 

“No,” Edd couldn’t help teasing, smirking in return, “I’m going to say exactly what’s on my mind, you’re going to respond with ‘Snorefest!’ or something to that effect and then change the subject.”

 

“Hey, ya never know unless ya try!” Eddy retorted, drinking down more punch. He looked into his cup, realized it was empty, and groaned, “So go on, spill.”

 

“Why do you want to know? Surely you can think of a much better topic for us to converse about,” Edd said with a mild shrug.

 

In response Eddy laughed and shook his head, “You ain’t wrong, course I got the best kinda shit we can talk about! But I wanna know what’s got your cheeks turning into human tomatoes! If that’s goin’ on, you’re thinkin’ of somethin’ dirty!”

 

“I most certainly am not!” Edd argued defensively, feeling his traitorous cheeks grow warm.

 

“Suuuuure you’re not!” Eddy snickered, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “What, are you thinkin’ about porn? Are you gonna need to go use the can to get rid of a boner?”

 

Edd squeaked, wide-eyed, and then stiffened when Eddy glanced downward at Edd’s crotch for a fraction of a second. Did he really just do that?! Oh, of course it made his cheeks heat up all the more! Why or why was this happening? He could scarcely believe it! Was it also a reference to the year before???

 

“Eddy, please!” Edd hissed under his breath. “Could you possibly say that a tad louder? I don’t believe the others heard you!”

 

“Relax, Sockhead! It’s totally normal!” Eddy assured with a laugh, “Look, if you wanna get somethin’ off your chest, what say we go talk in the kitchen if it makes ya feel better?”

 

Taking a few breaths, Edd composed himself and fixed his hat, “Very well. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

 

As they left the main room and headed toward the kitchen, that was when Edd began to realize something. What in the world was he going to _say_?! He couldn’t talk about what had really been on his mind! They had agreed to never speak of it again! Nor could he even bear to face the inevitable rejection he would receive. No, not from Eddy. Not from his best friend in the world. Not after everything they’d been through.

 

But Eddy clearly sensed something was up. Even if he didn’t suspect what Edd was thinking about (hopefully not!!!), there was no way he would let up. No wonder, they knew each other way too well. How was he supposed to talk his way out of it? What other kind of option could he come up with?

 

This was a bad idea.

 

Now Eddy turned around and gazed at Edd expectantly, raising an eyebrow. “Kay, we’re alone. So spill, what’s got you goin’?”

 

Rubbing his temples, Edd sighed and shook his head, “There’s nothing wrong, Eddy. I’m quite all right!”

 

“Don’t try that Sockhead, I know you!” Eddy pointed out, giving him a look. “You had the same look last year anyway!”

 

Almost immediately, Edd averted his gaze, “Excuse me, but unlike you, I don’t point a mirror or my phone’s camera at my face every five minutes to get an accurate depiction of my countenance! Now as I’d previously stated, I’m fine! Why does it even matter? Surely you could be participating in jovial tidings with everyone else and not worry so much about what I may be thinking of!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Eddy folded his arms over his chest, “Would ya quit dodgin’ my question already?!”

 

“There’s nothing to answer, I’m fine!”

 

“If ya were, why are ya gettin’ defensive and acting like you’re hiding somethin’ that you don’t wanna tell?”

 

And of course, Edd was at a loss. All he could do was sigh loudly, turn away, and stare at something. This happened to be at Nazz’s refrigerator. The fridge magnets were a disorganized mess, regardless of whether or not they were holding down any paper. Good! A distraction! Edd beelined for the fridge and went to work on arranging the magnets. Neither of of them were shape or colour coordinated, so it took some creativity to organize them in a suitable manner.

 

“Messy, messy, messy…” Edd murmured to himself.

 

“Double D, are ya feelin’ upset that you’re single?” Eddy then said, interrupting the lull he had just fallen into. “Havin’ no one to smooch up on New Years hittin’ ya bad?”

 

Letting out a sigh, Edd continued his work in arranging the magnets. One was from Florida, another from Los Angeles, New York… Then there some in the shape of the sun, an apple, a car, a house, another house. A few others consisted of prints from various bands, actors, locations, and the like.

 

“ _No_ , I’ve more than come to terms with the fact that Kayla and I were not compatible. That was over six months ago, anyway,” Edd responded with a sigh. “Eddy, please. I assure you that I had a mere lapse in thought and I suppose it reflected on my face. You needn’t worry about me, I’m fine. It doesn’t even matter to me that I’ve no one to share amorous affection with on New Years Eve. I hardly recall it being required.”

 

“Don’t be a wet blanket, Dee! Course you gotta smooch it up at midnight!” Eddy stated as he came up right next to Edd. “Sides, that ain’t what you said last year.”

 

At those words and his friend’s close proximity, Edd felt his cheeks flush yet again and a shiver run up his spine. No, no, no, this was _not_ happening.

 

“I thought… we had agreed never to speak of that again,” Edd finally said in a calm, even tone. Even though his insides were squirming and now ready to burst. His palms were beginning to sweat, his heart raced, and a strange tingle emitted from his knees.

 

It didn’t help when Eddy placed a hand on the small of his back, which only further sent his his entire being into a tailspin. No no no, this was not happening! Why was Eddy doing this, what was going on, what was he doing, oh no he was NOT prepared!

 

“That was last year, Sockhead.”

 

Aha! An opening!

 

“Actually, it was said shortly after it had happened, _this_ year.”

 

“Tomato tomahto,” Eddy said airily, snickering.

 

From the living room, they could hear the sounds of the televised event and how the ball dropping was just a couple more minutes away. Sure enough, Edd looked at the clock and saw that it was now 11:56. Almost time. But what would he do between now and _then_ ? Go back to the others and try to have a good time? Or wait here while his best friend, his _way too attractive_ best friend was tantalizing him?

 

“Eddy _please_ ,” Edd finally uttered, his voice strained. “Don’t do this.”

 

“Don’t do what, Dee?” Eddy asked. “C’mon, spill! You don’t gotta be all secretive on me, ya know.”

 

“You know very well what I’m talking about!” Edd burst, then lowered his voice to a hiss. “Last New Years Eve, we did share a kiss!”

 

Eddy chuckled, shaking his head and bringing his arm around Edd’s waist, bringing him closer. “ _Just_ a kiss, Sockhead? In case ya forgot, we were _makin’ out_.”

 

“I’m perfectly aware of that! Why in the world are you willing to talk about it _now_ ?! I seem to recall that we were both very much uncomfortable and refused to speak of it again!” Edd exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low. He wanted to pull away, but Eddy’s touch was practically magnetic. “None of this is making any sense! If you’re going to tease me about it or try to coerce me into discussing it, then you had better be willing to _follow through_! Otherwise, we are going to cease this discussion immediately!”

 

Oh no. Why did he have to say _that_?! Edd palmed his face, groaning. It had to have been the alcohol in his system. Why else would he have said that? Great, now he’d given Eddy every reason to reject. He was just teasing. Trying to get a rise out of him. He didn’t want this. No, he couldn’t have. Eddy feared being gay, seen as gay, of which Edd couldn’t exactly blame him for. It was, even in this day and age, still a tough world to live in. He himself was just as unsure. Much less about his own sexuality.

 

After some time, Edd didn’t know, he heard Eddy chuckling and then felt his grip tighten a little bit. “Jeez Sockhead, if ya wanted to make out again, all ya had to do was say so!”

 

Lowering his hands from his face, Edd felt as though his entire being were freezing up, melting, tingling and bursting all at once. Had he heard Eddy correctly? Was the amount of noise and his alcohol levels affecting his hearing and perception? Either way, he had no response. His palms sweat, his stomach churned, his heart raced, and his mind swam. Where was he even to go from here?

 

“Shoulda known that was on your mind,” Eddy purred suggestively, running his hand along Edd’s side in a sensual manner. “Relax Double D, you don’t gotta get your hat all twisted up like a cyclone about it!”

 

Easy for him to say. Edd groaned again, then froze as he heard the other kids counting down the seconds. It was 11:59. With nearly ten seconds remaining. He trembled, feeling so confused and utterly wrecked. But what could he do? What would _they_ do? Was Eddy just teasing him for fun and because there were no hard feelings? Or did Eddy want it too?

 

“TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!” The others shouted loudly from the living room.

 

At that moment, Edd turned to face Eddy, but the second he did, his friend’s lips were upon his own. Oh lord. Those lips. The very lips he’d craved to feel once again. How soft, coated with balm, and the way they covered his own like nothing he’d ever felt. Was it possible for someone’s lips to meld perfectly with yours? Oh, they felt so good! Just as he remembered them. He cooed between their lips as he felt Eddy’s arms come around his torso and hold him closer.

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

 

Feeling his knees go weak, Edd trembled and curled his arms around Eddy’s shoulders, surrendering completely. All the while finally mustering the strength to kiss him back. Whatever the reason that seemed to compel Eddy to kiss him, he _had_ to take it. Even if the inevitable heartbreak would follow. For now, he would enjoy the bliss. How wonderful it felt, how _right_ it felt, and everything in between.

 

Feeling Eddy’s hand trail up his back and cradling his hat, that was also when his tongue came into play. Edd immediately responded in kind, allowing their tongues to meet and rejoin in an intricate dance. The warmth and the taste of alcohol on his friend’s breath didn’t even both him in the slightest.

 

His fingers tightened on Eddy’s shirt and he held closer to him, completely losing himself in their kiss. All Edd knew in that moment was that he didn’t want to let him go. No, not again. He just couldn’t.

 

After some time, they parted, and gazed into each other’s eyes. Like they were finally realizing what had happened was real. It did. It really did. Edd couldn’t even believe it. The very thing he’d wanted so much truly came to be. Was it truly mutual? It had to be, right? He hoped so, oh he hoped so.

 

Although it was a bold move, one that would likely be met with derision, Edd took the chance anyway. He brought a hand up to touch Eddy’s bright red cheek, caressing it gently. Rather than protest or react in any sort of disgust, Eddy actually leaned into Edd’s touch. Then he chuckled, his lips curling into his signature crooked smile.

 

It made Edd’s heart sing. Could it be?

 

“You ain’t the only one who wanted to do it again,” Eddy confessed with a light laugh.

 

The words reached his ears amidst the loud television, music, and cheer coming from their peers in the other room. Edd felt his smile grow and laughter bubbling in his throat. He leaned in and lay their foreheads together, all the more emboldened.

 

“You’ve no clue how elated that makes me, Eddy.”

 

“Heh, believe me Sockhead, course I know.”

 

They laughed, all the more at ease with each other and then embracing tightly. Edd nuzzled his cheek into Eddy’s hair as he felt his friend (lover?) lay his head on his shoulder. It was pure heaven. Like the rest of the world ceased to exist and it was just the two of them.

 

“Eddy, I…”

 

“There you guys are!” Came Nazz’s voice from the doorway, “We were going to start playing Cards Against Hu-oh!”

 

The boys turned, facing Nazz with deer-in-the-headlights expressions. For a moment or two, neither of them spoke, and just stared at each other.

 

“Uh…” Nazz uttered, looking sheepish, “Sorry guys… did I interrupt something?”

 

“Erm…” Edd wanted to say yes, but couldn’t even form the words.

 

“We’re comin’!” Eddy then said as if the awkwardness weren’t even there, “We ain’t gonna miss that!”

 

Nazz laughed a bit, “Okay then, we’re setting it up!” She smiled and then left the kitchen.

 

Silence followed for a moment, then Edd looked back at Eddy, feeling his own cheeks burning and embarrassment flooding in. He wasn’t even sure why he wasn’t freaking out, but that was when Eddy released him and took his hand.

 

“What say we get a game in, then we’ll go back to my place?” Eddy suggested, bouncing his eyebrows.

 

Edd trembled and felt his breath hitch. His fears were dispelled and his heart raced with pure joy. It wasn’t just a one-time thing as he’d feared! But boy his mind was swimming with so many feelings, anxiety, and embarrassment… But the feeling of Eddy’s hand around his at least helped calm him slightly.

 

“I… I think that sounds like an excellent idea,” Edd finally mustered, looking toward him with a sheepish smile. “I-I just… we-”

 

Eddy placed a finger on his lips, giving a smirk and a wink. “Relax already, will ya?”

 

And he did. Well, not entirely, but Edd nodded and relaxed at least enough to allow Eddy to lead him back to the living room. Of course there was going to be many questions, many things to talk about, and SO many things to consider… But that would be later. Hopefully when he sobered up.

 

And after they made out a little more...


End file.
